Shadow the new recruit
by bobtheheadlesschicken
Summary: There's a new recruit but someone has to get her first.... I want reviews! gimme! or I'll call upon Bob. Oh andhope you enjoy. Flames are welcomed I just want to know it's been read.
1. Disclaimer for entire story

Disclaimer- all I own in this is my ideas and Ky. NO SUEING ME!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

X-men Fanfic  
  
It was a split second decision for Ky Williamson. She cut her own hair. It came out funny. Not laughable funny just strange. "Ky, honey? Ah! What did you do to your hair?! You're grounded!!!!!" shouted her mother. Ky stomped to her room then climbed down the house to the car. So she looked like her brother so what? They were moving tomorrow. Well Ky waited until she heard her parents got in the car with her. They started driving acting like Ky wasn't there. Then came the bridge. Ky relaxed. "AH! How did you get here?!" shouted her mother again. The car swerved going off the bridge. Everything slowed down and Ky pulled her parents back and out of the car. She was doing great but time sped up.   
  
"Mom pull me up I can't hold on!"  
  
"Sorry but I 'm not your mother you...you..MUTANT!!!"Just then the metal bridge creaked and Ky fell into a river which flows up to New York.  
  
"D---, she's not wearing any metal and my pods will sink in the river." said a voice in the distance.  
  
"Sir, why don't we wait until she's in the hospital? I could easily get her then."  
  
"Yes Quiksilver that's a good idea."  
  
"Thank you father."  
  
At a base far far away... "Logan I need you to go and find this new manifested mutant. She's scared and I 'm afraid Jean and I can't go."  
  
"So send Scott."  
  
"Logan, if she uses her powers he won't be able to follow her."  
  
" What are they?"  
  
"One is invisibility. There are more I 'm trying to find out about. To make up for it take Scott's motorcycle if you wish."  
  
"His new one?"  
  
"Of course." Well in the river Ky had fainted so she was floating down it when a fisherman saw her and called 911. 


	3. Chapter Two: Who gets her?

As the author I'd like to tell you something [] are thoughts. Read and enjoy.  
  
The authorities arivved and put her in the hospital. Quicksilver wasn't too far away but neither was Logan. "What am I? A delivery service?" Logan asked to him self as he drove to the hospital. "Hello I'm here to see Ky Williamson." he told the person at the desk.  
  
"Relation?"  
  
"Uh, Uncle."  
  
"Room 105, right behind you."  
  
"Thanks." Logan said and went into the room.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Someone who's busting you out of here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Bub don't ask questions just get dressed and let's go."  
  
"I'm scared." she said to him in a quiet voice before disappearing.  
  
[Okay so fear triggers powers now where did she get to?] he sniffed the air. "Kid you're strange. You're invisible but you just sit there."  
  
"I'm invisible am I?" she then looked at what would be herself. "I am!" she shouted before running. Now this is about when Quicksilver got here. He wanted a couple burgers.  
  
"Darn you beat me. Where is she?"  
  
"Shhh didn't your father tell you her powers?"  
  
"No. He just told me to get her and that I couldn't date her."  
  
"Invisibility." [Where the freak did she get to?] he sniffed the air and grabbed behind him. "Gotcha. Bub you struggling against me is like fighting death."  
  
"Urg." she then uninvised as I'll call it. "Darn how do you work these things?"  
  
"It's emotion for me sometimes." said Logan.  
  
"Will power for me." said quicksilver. "Oh yeah since we're enemies why are we cooperating?" in reply Logan popped his claws. "Oh yeahhhh."  
  
"So where are you supposed to take me in a hospital gown?" The enemies thought. "I'm waiting..." Logan growled. "Shutting up." he then poked Ky with a claw. "Ow..." the pain made her invis.   
  
"Perfect."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Say she was kidnapped before you got here."  
  
"Nice idea. Wonder if old bucket head will believe it." he sped off as Logan led Ky to the parking lot.  
  
"A motorcycle?! In this?!"  
  
"Problem kid?"  
  
"No, Mr. Scary dude sir."  
  
Back at the institute.....  
  
"Children we have a new recruit."  
  
"Like joy." came a whisper behind Kurt.  
  
"Vho?"  
  
"Her name is Ky Williamson. Or shadow.  
  
"Hello. I was kidnapped from---" was all she got out before Logan clamped a hand over her mouth.   
  
"Logan I said recruit not steal."  
  
"I was not the only one there. Quicksilver."  
  
"So Magneto already is aware of her. Her powers will not be as great as a shock to him.  
  
"Like look at her hair." whispered Kitty. She got a glare from Rogue.  
  
"muffle muffle" Logan removed his hand. "I heard that too."  
  
"So hearing may be more than normal."  
  
"No, I always have heard stuff about me I didn't want to hear."  
  
"Would someone show Ms. Williamson her room?" no hands raised.   
  
"What you all afraid she'll disappear on you? Fine. I'll take her." Logan grabbed Ky and pulled her up the stairs.  
  
"What did Mr. Logan mean by that professor?" asked Scott walking in.  
  
"Oh Scott Glad you're back. She is an invisibility one."  
  
"The first to come here?"  
  
"Yes." 


	4. Twisting Emotions is fun and easy!

{}'s are physic mutants talking. No Jean yet. Now let's check on old bucket head....  
  
"So Quicksilver where is she?"  
  
"The X-dweebs got her first. When I was trying to get her room number Logan was leaving acting as though he was struggling with the air. I went into the room he left and it was empty."  
  
"This is not good news son. You have failed me."  
  
"Remy will bring this cher back.  
  
"Go."   
  
Back at the other place we all know so well....  
  
"Why are you so mean?"  
  
"I'm just focusing my anger towards others."  
  
"He has a lot of anger, but vhat for I vonder?"  
  
"The better to kill you with for following us. Who are you?"  
  
"Kurt Vagner."  
  
"German or Swiss?"  
  
"German."  
  
"Ich bin ine Berliner, yes that's right I'm a jelly dough nut."  
  
"Mmmmm Dough nut."  
  
(Author's note) I'm not a fan of Kuy as some would think right now.... Rey, Kemy... Bwahahahhaha. gets glare from Ky on with the story! (end author note)   
  
"Oh yeah, get out of my room. NOW."  
  
"Yea elf, no guys allowed in the female dorms unless your a teacher or siblings... but stay out of Rogue's room." said Logan.  
  
Gambit got to the institute late at night before he found a snag. [I have no idea who she is.]  
  
In the kitchen there was a midnight snacker. You know, Ky. [ Hm, pizza, tacos, and burgers. I wish they had spaghetti.] Ky thought. She then heard footsteps trying not to exist. "Hello?"  
  
"You should be in bed Cher."  
  
"What about you? Are you Kurt's friend?"  
  
"No, I'm from the other group."  
  
"Oh you mean Quicksilver and company?"  
  
"Yes Cher but how did you know? He said you were gone before he got there."  
  
"It was a long motorcycle ride. Why are you here?"  
  
"Remy is here to collect what Remy's master wants. You."  
  
"You talk in third person? My science and wood shop teachers do."  
  
Logan awoke in a flash. He had a bad dream but not the normal kind about his past. He dreamt his anger made Shadow go to Magneto. He sighed, which was unusual for him, and breathed deeply in through his nose. [Cajun's here with... Ky?! This can't be good!] He got up and went to the kitchen angry but because of his dream he tried to conceal it. "Cajun Rogue is upstairs you know."  
  
"Gambit is here for her today mon ami.   
  
"I'm not whatever you just called me."  
  
"He called you my friend I believe."  
  
"English, French German what can't you speak?" Logan asked.  
  
"Words that will make my parents take me in again." she looked down and paused. "What makes your orginazations different from each other? Why should I stay or leave?"  
  
"We help humans not kill them."  
  
"I do one good deed and I'm stuck here. Good deeds suck."  
  
"They don't have an awesome jet like ours, " came a voice Ky had heard here. Not Kurt's someone faint. Scott.  
  
"What are you doing here Scott?" asked Logan.   
  
"Proffesor thought you might need help in the sensitive kind approach."  
  
"Your looks set off my dumb jock alert. No Remy why should I join you guys?"  
  
"Cher you can't party here. It's not allowed." Ky thought on this for a moment.  
  
"I'll stay... for a motorcycle." Scott and Logan looked at each other. {Do as she says you two. I feel Remy's power starting to sway her. Logan she can have your old one.}  
  
"Alright you can have a motorcycle."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"The keys and helmet."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"But Remy must bring you back, he must.  
  
"Remy I promised sorry. You are kinda cute though..."  
  
"He's a thief too." Logan told her. She felt her pockets.   
  
"Nope I still have my pocket watch. The wristband broke."  
  
"Remy wouldn't steal from Ky... Now Wolverine is another story."  
  
"Who's Wolverine?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Oh. What he'd take?" asked Ky.  
  
"My keys to my motorcycle." Logan got very close to Remy's face. "Give my keys back now or you're gonna be like bacon, Cajun. Presliced."  
  
"It's in Remy's back pocket." said Remy again in third person  
  
"No I'm not getting them."  
  
"Then Remy can keep them?"  
  
"Ky could you grab them?"  
  
"Fine." she grabbed them gave them to Logan and looked at Remy. She unfortunately looked into his eyes. Here's her thoughts:[Love ... Remy... Logan and Scott are watching me... I hate Kurt.... Remy...]  
  
"Hello?" came the voice of a tired Rogue.   
  
"Cher, hello."  
  
"Oh hello Remy. I was wondering why everyone was upset. My brother's portin' from everywhere."  
  
"You have a brother?" asked Ky still in a semi-trance.  
  
"Yes unfortunately I'm Kurt's sister." Rogue told her. "Well adoptive siblings." Gambit's effects were loosening on Ky's mind.   
  
"So both sides want my help. I have to stay but I want to leave. I'm so confused." she then invised.  
  
"So that's what the Cher does." Remy whispered before looking slightly both ways.   
  
"I'm going to bed now because I'm utterly confused." Ky told the group before heading towards the dorms.  
  
"I'll make sure of that." replied Logan who then followed her." (A.N.) For you Romy fans Scott's leaving.(end a.n.)   
  
"I'm tired..." said Scott before trudging off.  
  
"So cher, it's late we're alone..." {Hey none of that. This is a school."  
  
"Darn."  
  
Abrupt ending I know. Please rate. 


	5. GET ME DOWN!

Alright here we go, oh yeah rate your bums off! I'll try not to make her a Mary-Sue. Onward!  
  
"Well Remy must be leaving. Being late and not coming back with Ky are very bad so Remy must only do one. Ol' bucket head will not be pleased."  
  
"Remy, Professor Xavier might let you stay here if Magneto throws you out. I'm sure I could arrange it." (an). I'm not using accents in typing so the not so big fans will get what they are saying. (end an)   
  
"Well Remy is much obliged to you cher." he told her. He then walked off into the shadows and headed back to the base. The ultra-spiffy secret base on Pacific Way. Or maybe just ultra-spiffy.  
  
"Remy you have failed me. Like Quicksilver." Magneto was looming over the Acolytes Glaring as best he could through that always lurking helmet shadow. What's with that anyways?  
  
"Remy did the best he can but they bought her favor with a motorcycle."  
  
"Spunky and daring. I like," Pietro said getting a glare from his father. "Okay okay I get the idea."  
  
"Maybe the Sheila needs a little encouraging from Pyro," added Pyro of course.  
  
"Pyro, Piotr get her. No exceptions. Remy, Pietro we have to adjust something."  
  
"Can we wait for a few hours? It's 3 in the morning." stated Piotr.  
  
"Yes I suppose so."  
  
Back at the place of doom Logan was having a nightmare. Not a past one. A futuristic one. The kids were all grown up. The new recruits were not so new. Magneto pointed at him. He then fell back as if someone invisible punched him. Wait, it was someone invisible. Logan awoke with a start. He was outside Ky's dorm. He must have nodded off there making sure she stayed there. [She's closer than where her bed should be and its five in the morning. This isn't good.] Ky was having a good dream. She was home having a water fight with her brother. She was on her knees trying to find a water balloon. Ky crawled like this for a while. She heard the alarm and slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"Get me down from here this instance! Being up on the ceiling is not good!" she yelled at Logan who was on the floor with Professor Xavier. As if the words were the key she found herself falling to the floor. Logan stepped forward to catch her and Professor X slowed if not stopped her fall. "Put me down."  
  
"Okay but if your still shaken from that Logan will carry you to the hospital wing." Professor X told Ky. Against her will Ky was carried to the hospital wing.  
  
"Hello Logan what's this trip for? Ah you must be Ky. I must ask why your codename is Shadow?" asked Hank.  
  
"Codename? I thought it was a nickname. I can be invisible." she told him. "I woke up on the ceiling. Is that bad?"  
  
"No of course not! Kurt does that every once and awhile."  
  
"Kurt..." a glare from Ky came at the name.   
  
"I see you've met him. I'm Hank McCoy and I teach Phys. Ed. Should we get her transfered to Bayville High?" he asked.  
  
"What? I was in summer back home."  
  
"Just kidding. There's another two days. Everyone will understand."  
  
"Aw Magneto it's 7, can we go yet? We need a sheila to liven up this place." inquired Pyro while putting on his gloves.  
  
"Alright stop your begging. We all will go. Now mess-ups this time" Magneto told his minions of DOOM! They are MoD now! Bhahahahaha! Anyways, the flew in the pods to the base. Pietro cut the alarm, and then Magneto, Pyro, And Piotr fell the gate. Remy went in to try and lure her out. No one seemed to either notice or care. He just tapped her on the shoulder, flirted, and brought her out. "Hello I'm Magneto. We will be kidnapping you today. Get in the metal pod now.... Remy just put her in already. Next time don't try as hard." Remy put Ky in a pod as the 'good guys' ran out to stop them."Fools, Xavier I already have her. Bhahahahaha!" After that evil laugh Magneto started to leave with the pods but Xavier tried to stop him. Magneto tipped his wheelchair over while fighting for control. They all sped off as a very furry elf looked on in shock porting from one place to another.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- R&R please. More later.... 


	6. Reactions, no Diologue From Piotr

Okay here we go Chapter 5.... REVIEW OR DIE!  
  
Xavier called an emergency meeting about the situation at hand. "No one cared that an Acolyte was in the mansion? Again?" asked Scott of the children.  
  
"Now Scott don't be so patronizing. They were busy getting ready and that sort of thing, right?" as Xavier of the children. Some looked up others around but all avoided eye contact with the adults. "Children, just because you don't like someone doesn't mean you can let them be kidnapped. Who will save her with us?" Two hands shot into the air. "Alright you may go. We will not stop to say hello to your mother. She is not who kidnapped her."  
  
"Professor I know. I saw her vhen they vhere taking her avay. I was too shocked to do anything." said Kurt. An idea popped into Bobby's mind.  
  
"Kurt and Ky sitting in a tree------" he was broken off by his faint of terror brought upon by an ungloved hand.  
  
"Rogue, that was unacceptable. You will not accompany us. Instead... Kitty will join Scott, Kurt, Logan, and myself."  
  
"Chuck how come I'm involved with this? Do I always have to save her?"  
  
"Logan we need to act soon. We need to get there before they sway her forcefully."   
  
Ky awoke from her trance to find herself in the ultra-spiffy hideout surrounded by Magneto's MoD.  
  
"Now she's snapped out of it so we can all find out who she likes best. Remy no using your powers."  
  
"Oh my head. Where Am I? Who are you two? Am I insane? Wait ignore the last question." K y questioned.   
  
"The name's Pyro. You're at the home of the Acolytes. That's Piotr." he paused "No to the last one as far as I can tell."  
  
"I'm confused what happened? All I remember is silver pods and floating."  
  
"Remy Father told you not to over do it but then again she does have a fragile mind doesn't she?"  
  
"Who the bunny rabbit are you calling fragile?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Oh, I have a little brother so my mind puts bunny rabbit in well interesting places. Like what the bunny rabbit! Are you bunny rabbited off? It makes me laugh after I say them." she explained.  
  
"Oh. Anyways if you don't remember I'm Quicksilver or Pietro."  
  
"Pyro, Piotr, Pietro. What's with the P's?"  
  
"I dunno. Pyro's real name is John."  
  
"Hey! Don't go telling the Sheila personal info!" yelled Pyro making a ring of flame around Ky.   
  
"Okay guys um what's with the fire? I don't like fire..." Ky told them. Since she was scared she invised.   
  
"Look what you did Pyro! Scaring her like that!" yelled Pietro. Instantly the flame dispersed. Ky walked over to the wall and tried to climb it. She managed to get to the ceiling before her invisibility kicked out. The guys were all looking for her. Pietro running from one wall to the other. She had a metal necklace with an X on it. She had picked it up at the mansion oblivious to the tiny beeping of a tracking device. It worked two ways. Xavier could track her and Magneto could find the metal in it. That is if Magneto got back from wherever he was.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope that was enough for a line.   
  
More later. Only 2 more days of school for me. 


	7. Chapter whatever: Longview the Cursed Ci...

Well I got around to typing. I have been at work... well working at home. Getting locked in the basement by someone around half your age is not fun... unless there is a back door... heh. Serves the nasty bugger right. Oh and the two new oc's are my friends. It's been a few weeks after she was kidnapped so let's check in on her.... Chapter whatever: Longview the Cursed City of DOOM! Oh and of course bad stores....   
  
Magneto Still hadn't gotten back and Ky finally had come out of hiding. "So boys, ever heard of looking up? When you four where asleep I'd eat. Sometimes you don't seem too bright. Except you Pyro." At this comment Pyro perked up. "You're never bright." Remy, Piotr, and Pietro snickered at this and instead of attacking Ky, Pyro Attacked the others. Piotr instantly stopped laughing as he saw Magneto floating through a newly made skylight.  
  
"Are my minions ready for a fight? Because Xavier is coming. Ky your wearing a tracker most likely." Magneto told the five fighters. Hey! Five for fighting! " Now Ky take off anything you might suspect to be a tracker. Or anything you got at the institute."  
  
"The only thing I got from there is this necklace," Ky lied. She didn't wish to strip her clothes which she doubted were traced. She promptly took off the necklace.   
  
"Good. Now I'm sending you to our last secret base. So don't blow the cover of it."  
  
"Alright Mr. Helmet Dude." she snapped.  
  
"That's Mr. Scary Helmet Dude to you!" he yelled before realizing what he said. "I mean Magneto!"  
  
"Aircraft detected. Metal none. Small traces of Iron in passengers and a large deposit of Admantium." boomed an electronic voice.  
  
"Boys greet our visitors. Ky prepare for your trip... it's in three seconds." ordered Magneto. He was willing to give Ky four seconds but not five. He sent her off in a metal pod, like the ones we know and love so well. Two guesses where it takes her! No not home... well she did live there once. No not Mars silly. Look at the chapter name. Never mind oh Magneto wants to talk so he can get the story view back.  
  
"Boys how is the welcome wagon going?" the Master of metal inquired.  
  
"It goes well." stated Piotr.  
  
"Remy think we are winning mon ami." added the Cajun.   
  
"Everyone is going down except Wolverine and Baldie."  
  
"I miss the Sheila..." sorrowfully added Pyro.  
  
"She hates you... like Wanda does." Pietro told the Aussie.  
  
"As you can tell," boomed Magneto floating out of the building " The girl is not here. So please let us be in peace."  
  
"He's right I can't find her mind here. Logan can you find her scent?" asked Xavier.   
  
"She was here but left abruptly. A little bit ago." the clawed adult told him.  
  
"Team let's move out!" commanded Xavier and Scott at the same time. "I guess you are going to be the leader when I.... move on..." Xavier whispered to him.  
  
"Like bye Piotr," whispered Kitty phasing out of his harmful looking but not feeling 'bear hug'.   
  
"Vhy didn't you do that earlier? That's vhat powers are for asked Kurt cradling his singed tail. "Never mind stupid question. His tail hadn't dodged the last card so well. Scott had missed Pietro every time he fired. All in all not too bad but not too good. They all piled into the X-jet or whatever the plastic one's called and left. Or at least tried to. Pietro, Remy, Piotr, and Pyro were thrown off and Magneto glared at them. They all mumbled respective apologies except Pyro who just thought of a certain bosses' daughter.   
  
"Boys let's go to the last secret all metal base. There are more secret bases but they are only semi-metal. Stupid plastic." a certain angry boss demanded.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Longview. There's a concert tonight and it's free. It's Rockapella.   
  
"Who?" asked the boys.  
  
"They sang the theme song for 'Where in the world is Carmen San Diego?' for however long" explained a very tired Magneto.  
  
"I loved that show!" yelled Pietro remembering the good ol' days. Way back in the early 90's with this show. When father almost had put her in. They saw two episodes before she was committed. Poor poor Wanda.   
  
"Remy dispose of this base," commanded the master of metal.Remy charged the wall and ran far away. "You were just supposed to blow the bloody doors off!" he yelled taking them in pods to Longview, Ky was asleep by the time she got there. She would have had no idea Magneto's powers had worked that far if she didn't know she was hovering just far enough so she wasn't able to be scanned from the base. When the others had joined her she didn't know. She was too busy sleeping. Magneto's NEW way to travel was not found out until she woke up. In a very large pod. Surrounded by Magneto and the Acolytes. She thought herself dreaming and snuggled into the small metal pillow and tiny metal blanket. This way of travel made Magneto sure of what the others were doing. Sure it made them uncomfortably close but Magneto wanted to make sure when Ky invised, If she did, and he could know if she moved. Hence the metal oddly comfortable blanket. Without disturbment they got to Longview and Piotr carried Ky into the abandoned Reynolds aluminum factory.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More tomorrow I just need to type it. As for the underlined phrase Magneto said 150 review points for who identifies the actor and movie. Bye everyone! I live in Longview and saw the concert so nyeah! 


	8. Chapter Whatever plus 1: What mutant X G

Welcome to my doom of a story. I'll introduce my new original characters. Ahem, Jesse Carrol and Jillian Avalon. Monk and Demon respectively. You'll see. Oh they are both Ky's friends. On with the story, Chapter Whatever 1: What mutant X gene? Oh MY Mutant X gene! Oh and yay! Finally a reviewer I haven't met in real life or am! YAY!

Ky slept on for another half an hour. The others wanted to go to the concert so they drew straws to see who would ask Magneto to go. Unluckily for Pyro he drew twice because he was having a second personality take over every once and awhile right then. But Remy got the short one. "Remy wants to trade Pyro's other half or fourth straws." pleaded Remy.

"Sorry mate. He and me both like our straws." explained Pyro. Or was it Bob? Wait no it can't be Bob. He's locked away in Ky's mind. So it must be Pyro or Fred. Remy had found Magneto watching the security cameras.

"Boss? We were wondering If we could go to the concert?" asked Remy.

"Remy, you and the others must take Ky or you can't go." replied Magneto.

"Alright, Remy will tell the other Acolyte." Remy said while making his way to the door. {I hope the other's don't care.}

"So comrade, What did he say?" asked Piotr.

"Magneto said yes but told Remy we had to take the girl. Of course Remy don't care too much." he explained.

"I'll go wake the Sheila up." Pyro added before going to her room. He went over to her bed and shook her gently "Rise and shine Sheila. Time to go to the concert at Lake Sack, sack, erg. Lake Sackawhatever."

"Sacajewea? We're in Longview? YAY! I lived here awhile ago. Before Reynold's closed. Lets go already!" yelled a hyperactive teen dragging Pyro out of her room to meet the others. "Let's go! I missed Longview! We shall ride baby ride!" she seemed very odd to the boys but they wanted to go so they did. Time for.... Oc number two! Jesse Carrol was an old friend of Ky's. He was a year elder than her but maybe not a year wiser. It was a bit hard to tell. He had dirty blond hair that was dyed black rivaling Ky's, and was half a head taller than the girl. She was the planner of the pranks, and Jesse was the doer. Lately his hands had hurt. Mostly his fingers and palms. Not the backs of them. He thought he was just rowing too much. He was going to get the perfect view for the concert! Right behind the band so what? He was still going to see them. Oh and of course go under the fountain. Twice. At least twice. Yes he rowed out into the lake listening to a between song commentary.

"... Oh and there's a person in a nautical vehicle behind us." the singer told the crowd. "security..." he joked. Jesse gasped in pain.

"Ow! A splinter! These are plastic oars! Good for nothing lying salesman." he muttered grabbing his finger. He waited a second and noticed the pain was gone. Jesse held up his finger and looked at it. "That's weird. I swore I had a splinter a second ago." Jesse went under the fountain for a shower. Well kinda. He was drenched from head to toe in his black t-shirt and green zip-offs. "I'm going to go see if I can find someone to bug." he thought out loud. As he walked through the crowd a card landed at his feet. He bent to pick it up when a familiar voice broke out.

"JESSE NOOOOOO!" screamed Ky diving into the way. She didn't want him to get hurt. The card exploded next to her arm. Jesse put his hand where the explosion had hit her. "Jesse, are you a mutant?"

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" he asked.

"My arm doesn't hurt. Quick we must go! Before Baldie finds out about Jesse. I think boss will be happy that we found a new recruit." Ky told the four acolytes. "Jesse, Us five are mutants. Join us and our boss. We shall rule over the humans. BWAHAHAHHA!"

"Hmm let me think about it... Okay. It's great to have you back Ky." he told her.

"Come we must go. Security is coming our way." she explained. The five guys and girl went off to their means of transportation... a stolen car. People shouldn't park at old abandoned aluminum factories....

"Logan Cerebro detected a new mutant and Remy's signature right before it. Time to take a trip to A small town called Longview. Longview Washington.. or Texas.... It's Texas." said the stressed psychic mutant having a brain fart.

"You sure Chuck? Well I'll go with Scott and you to Texas. We wouldn't want a repeat of Ky."

"Magneto meet my old pal Jesse. His mutant powers showed themselves at the concert." explained Ky.

"What are they?" he asked doubting anything would be useful to his team.

"He heals himself and others. I thought monk would fit him." replied Ky.

"Monk eh? I like that. Now all we need is a demon. Get it monk and demon." Magneto tried joking.

"Oh at least it's not speed DEMON." punned Pyro.

"I'm gonna kick your Aussie----"

"Pietro! We have a chere present." interjected Remy.

"I'm going to try and find Jillian. If I get pulled over for driving when 14 what should I say?" asked Ky of Jesse.

"I dunno. Why not have the quiet one drive you? He seems nice enough to do it." replied Jesse.

"Jesse you're brilliant! Then again you are the older one." KY told him She walked past all the fights to Piotr. "Hey Piotr. Could you drive me somewhere? I'm trying to find another friend. Her name is Jillian."

"I guess I could drive you. Would your comrade like to come?" questioned Colossus.

"I guess. Psst Jesse! Let's go!" she loudly whispered. The three left Pietro and Pyro fighting, Magneto trying to settle it and Remy watching. But will they find the third OC? Find out next time in: Chapter whatever 2: Demon meets Shadow once again....


	9. Chapter whateverplus2: Shadow meets Demo...

Hey everyone. This is my final Oc count 5. Okay 5. That's all I'm going to allow myself to have. Except the one with the bit part. Don't kill me I was trying to write but had writer's block. Alright Chapter 8? Well chapter whatever plus 2: Best Friends Forever Reunited! Aka Demon and Shadow Meet Again!  
  
Piotr had trouble finding the house but eventually they made it there. Ky knocked on the door. Unfortunately Jillian's little brother answered the door. Oh and he didn't think it was her. "Hey kid I need to see Jillian. Before I go all rough on ya." stated Ky.  
  
The boy went inside bellowing, "Jillian! Some guy is here to see you!" A dark headed girl with green eyes that were a soft color but not quite pastel came out. She remembered that off side smile anywhere  
  
"Ky? Ky!" she shouted. "What are you doin' here? Morgan and Jennifer went mutant last month there were these people from somewhere else over in the New England states by the accent. Morgan's been talking to wolves for along time. She can call them now too. Jen has been burning everything in sight. Except book stores. She has to preserve Tolkien. We are so into finding everything about him. You know when he was three or so he got attacked by a tarantula? Well It must have been AUGH!" she yelled falling to her knees. Ky couldn't see why for a second but she saw bulges in her shirt by her shoulder blades. These bulges busted out and Ky gasped. They were wings. Not like Warren's. Demonic looking, black and scaly with ribbing like dragons or bats. When Jillian looked up Ky saw her canine teeth growing.  
  
"Ouch. Jesse and my mutations didn't hurt so much. Someone usually catches me When I fall. Well he did. But now I am evil... BWAHAHAHA!" she yelled into the air. "Jillian let's go tell your parents that your a mutant, have them freak out, and go join up with us evil dudes."  
  
"Evil is good. Good is bad. Okay lets go show them my bad self!" she joked.  
  
"You were always bad. Then again they almost never let me come over because they thought I was crazier then you. Bob agrees with them. I'll have to throw him out for that!" she yelled pounding her head.  
  
The two friends walked into the house and were shoved out seconds later. "Told ya they would freak out. The conventional parents always do. Let's go spread the doom! Oh I'll introduce you to the guys. You know Jesse. That's Piotr he's going to drive us to the base. He's got an awesome power. Metal skin." she explained. They climbed in the car and drove back staying away from Pacific Way because that's where half the cops are on most days. They got to the base without any incident. "Hey Magneto! I found Demon!" She pointed to Jillian Vanna White Style.  
  
"Great. Our team is slowly growing with untrained children..." whispered Magneto.   
  
"Hey we still haven't found Morgan and Jennifer. I think you'll like Jennifer's power... Especially you Pyro. She creates Fire and controls size right Jillian?" she asked getting a nod in response. "Oh Pyro controls shape and size of fire, Magneto controls metal and Remy makes things go boom and has a somewhat charm of women..." she told her friend. "Don't look in his eyes." she whispered. "Oh I forgot Jesse and I's powers silly me! He heals therefore he is Monk. I can become invisible and climb walls or ceilings and am dubbed Shadow."  
  
"Shadow and Demon reunited once again!" shouted Jillian evilly. "How to contact Jen and Morgan? They are in hiding... wait a minute. What about the old chicken coop that's on the property where you used to live. I wonder if they are hiding there? Hmmm, if I fly and you make us invisible we'll get there all right." Ky grabbed Jillian and stomped on her own foot.  
  
"I need to find another way to power up. You invisible?" she asked not knowing if it worked on multiple people.  
  
"Yep, let's go and hope we don't crash because I'm so new at this flying thing. Bye guys!" she shouted leaping into the air trying to flap her wings. She finally got the right muscles and flapped them hard going up into the air. She unfortunately took off inside the building. Magneto sighed and made a little hole for them to fly out of. Jillian took the hint and flew out of it. "I'm out!" and they flew to the chicken coop and landed on the road about 10 feet away so they could get in because the current owner had let it go. The girls walked into the chicken coop to see.... no one. Well at least they thought no one. They became visible and Morgan and Jen popped out of the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffe! Have fun and I hope people who read this do one simple thng REVIEW!!!!


	10. The much awaited Chapter! Oo doors

Blaring 80's music plus threats in life about not updating = Less writer's block. Right Cheerio. Gosh I gotta stop listening to stuff with British people or whoever talks like that. Oh and let's start by checking on the four friends in the Chicken coop.

"Now are you glad Morgy and Jen that I never fixed the floor? Might be bad for meetings but good for escaping mutie hunters and st st stalkers." Ky shuddered at a suppressed memory. Let's just say you don't want to know. YOU REALLY DON"T WANT TO KNOW.

"You're talking about Winters right?" asked Jillian innocently. She was a grade down from the three and hadn't seen the horrible events. Ky solemnly nodded.

"OO guys guess what? We're EVIL now. My powers you saw with invisibility and you see Jillian's. Guys can you hear me?" she asked her friends looked as though someone had just come in and wiped they're memories away of her. She gave a lopsided grin. "Some say it's up your apple." Morgan blinked and then remembered the phrase it was their anti-swearing phrase Jennifer had some trust but the hair was a bit much. "Hey you want Bob's rent for the month? He moved back in and promised to pay." This convinced her.

"Hey Ky sorry I didn't believe it was you. Took me awhile before I took in my powers. Oh well. We need names so people won't know who's talking if someone listens in." she thought for awhile. "Well I would go with my nickname but I want something that goes with my powers. Hmm Pyro?"

"Taken."

"Flames?"

"Welcome Flames. How's about you Morgy?" asked Ky.

"Hmm, Wild Child?"

"Alright. I'm Shadow. Jillian's Demon. Care to meet the others? Including Pyro? Wait how'll we get there? Wait. I remember where we left the spare keys to the house... in a band-aid box in the garage. We go in, call Magy and get him to drive the abandoned jeep down here. Heads up Jen, Pyro's most likely going to hit on ya. Just because you make fire." she paused. "Don't look into Remy's eyes they're wicked awesome but the have taken over my mind and body more than once. They are red on black and no white. Piotr's okay. Oh and Jesse's alright. You remember him? He's the one who crashed the going away sleep over. His brother called him to tell him he was delivering five pizzas to my house and there must be a party. And You know what happened after that. Screaming, Death threats, and blackmail pics. The last item on both parts. Gosh that night was fun." Ky's deep brown eyes sparkled. Too bad no one she thought was some what cute was there to see them twinkle. Just a bunch of girls.

"Him, he never did pay me for his make over picture. I think now cherry apple red is his color for lipstick. It went with his well I don't know." stated Jen.

"Yeah but is it cherry red or apple red?:

"I don't know. But anyways Who's 'Magy'?" asked Flames trying to keep track of these people as hard as I try to remember peoples phone numbers for prank calls.

"The nice scary man in a cape hovering outside!" came a deep voice. {Crud now what?} thought Ky to herself. {This must be bad. He didn't send a lackey.} "Now you are going to have a choice the four of you and Jesse can join the Brotherhood or become a new team led by the Acolytes. Or die. Whatever floats your boat." stated the Master of Metal.

"What will we be called?" asked Ky not wanting a sucky name. "How about The Federation of Evil Teenagers? Or how about Enemies of Humanity?"

"Your name will be figured out later. Your base is in New York and you will go to school with the X men. The Brotherhood have been expelled and I need spies on the inside. And two Acolytes will lead you and two will lead the Brotherhood. Now if I could only find Sabretooth. I think he's in Canada." he brought forth a large pod for the four of them. A very large pod. He was going to fly outside. When they got back to the Longview base he asked his Acolytes something out of hearing range for the teens. Even Ky. Then again she wasn't listening, she was looking for Jesse so she could bug him. But alas he was asleep. Magneto walked back to the four. "The Acolytes responsible for you are Remy and Pyro. Alright let's go!" He sent the seven in two pods. One for the guys and one for the girls. He doubted that Pyro would leave the girl known as Flames alone. As he floated outside them he knew Pietro and Piotr would do a good job. But the other base only had 5 bedrooms. He wasn't sure if the two new ones were coming or not. There are two beds in two rooms. He just hoped they would sort it out. By the time they got there Magneto was tired so he decided to have a rest in the Brotherhood before going to find Sabretooth.

At the new base Ky looked around. There were ten doors. Two orange, two black, two gray, two white, and two brown. The new mutants surrounded the two Acolytes. "Alright let's do it this way. Remy and I will stay here and we bunk with the lucky people who go into the rooms with the two beds. No swapping mates." The teens ranging from 15 to 13 nodded and quickly ran to the closest door to them. Oddly enough they somewhat went with their power. Ky with black, Jillian with gray Jesse with white, Jennifer with orange and Morgan with brown. The teens exited the bathrooms and went to the corresponding bedroom. "Ya know we should warned them we knew what rooms had extra beds mate."

"Remy t'ink t'at would be no fun." he stated walking off to a door. Pyro shrugged and went to another door. They both took in a deep breath and went in.

HA! HA! Doom for you! You think I'd let you in that easy?


	11. In Which Pyro Angers Flames

Remy walked into find the beds pushed as far apart as possible and an angry looking Ky on a bed. She was looking deprived of something but he couldn't put his finger on it. "What's wrong P'tite?" he asked her trying to cheer her up.

"I crave 80's music. '99 Red Balloons', 'I Ran', 'Kyrie' or anything else rock related from the 80's. It's so quiet in the base. Too quiet. I'm drowning in silence. Is there any paper? I feel like writing a song or poem or something. It's too quiet here." as if triggering something a yell came from another room.

"GET OUT I DON"T CARE IF THERE'S NO TRADING I AIN'T STAYING IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU PYRO!" shouted Flames.

"_99 dreams and every one a red balloon_

_It's all over and I'm standing pretty_

_In this dust was a city_

_If I could find a souvenir_

_Just to prove the world was here_

_And here is a red balloon_

_I think of you and let it go_." Ky whispered to herself the last verse of '99 Red Balloons. It was her favorite verse because it brought to life the threat of nuclear weapons. Oh and there wasn't anything left of the doomed world. She rumaged around and found a piece of paper and a pencil.

_I'm drowning in silence can't you see?_

_This is what you're doing to me!_

_Please make it come to a stop_

_My head feels like it's about to pop!_

_Oh look there is the end._

_Now everything is starting to bend._

_Won't you let me die in peace?_

_Just will you please?_

The words on the paper seemed to appear there and not that she wrote them. She sighed at this piece of crud and put it in her drawer. She found some clothes that fit her and went to take a shower. Remy waited for her to leave and opened the drawer. He read the poem and put it back in. Pyro walked in. "Ello mate. The Sheila in the orange room finally let me stay in the room with her. Ow was your luck?" the saner personality asked.

"The p'tite didn't really seem ta notice meh. She's showerin now. I t'ink tat Remy need one too." he grabbed a new uniform out of the closet that was already holding them. He and Pyro had been here before and had pre-chosen the rooms. Remy wanted something to match his eyes and Pyro wanted FIRE. Well he settled for an all orange room. The rooms were all the color of the door. Sheets, blankets, and everything else in the room except the lightbulbs. They were white so in the white room EVERYTHING was white. But the bathroom with a black door was locked for an obvious reason so Remy sat by the door. And much surprised heard singing. Someone was singing in the shower. And not a recognized tune either. Something about a singer in the springtime. But the rush of hot water drowned it out. Until that was the rush of water stopped and the lyrics could be heard just right out the door.

"_But in the winter_

_The singer and the whistler _

_Go South_

_To rest their mouths_

_And their ears_

_Against their fears_

_Of no one hearing them_

_I can, but no one,_

_Yea no one else at all_

_Can hear the singer in the springtime or the whistler in the fall_

_Yea no one else at all."_(A.N. E-mail me if you want all the lyrics. I own the song sang here and the poem from earlier.)sang Ky. She ended the song and got dressed in silence. Remy decided to take a step back from the door and seconds after he did out came Ky. She had on blue jean zip-offs with the knees open and a black t-shirt that had gray sleeves and a gray hood. She had the hood down and her hair spiked. "Hi Remy. I'll be in our room plotting doom against Kurt. Don't interrupt me." with that the teen walked off leaving Remy with an open bathroom. So he went on with his previously scheduled shower.

When Ky got to her and Remy's room it finally sunk in. Remy would share a room with her. Which was a bit weird. You could wake up and he could be above you looking into your eyes and then take over your mind. Well she couldn't trade so she'd have to buck up. Freshman year she would bug all she could of Kurt.

She hopped off to make spaghetti. But first to get Jennifer to help her. She knocked onto the orange door. "It's Ky!" she called into the wood. The door opened abruptly.

"Thank goodness. What's up? _I need to get out of here he's bugging me."_ she mouthed the last part to her friend.

"I need some help. I was going to cook for everyone. But sometimes when I cook the sauce ar the same time as the noodles the both need moving at the same time and so I'm here to ask help of ye. Isn't ye a fun word to say?"

"I guess. Let's hop to it. Oh and see ya later Pyro."

"Bye Sheila." the fire manipulator waved and rummaged around for a magazine. Which happened to be 'Lighters and Torches Monthly'. (Which I own unless it exists.)

"Alright mushroom or original sauce?"

"Original Ky. I don't know if everyone likes mushrooms."

"There's no... cheese in the fridge. I'll go bug Remy to get some." she went to the black doored bathroom and saw it was still in use. She paced back and forth for two minutes until he came out. He had on his uniform without trench coat. "Hey Remy could you get me some cheese? I'm making spaghetti. I need Parmesan, Cheddar, and Mozzarella if you could." she was going to jack up the sauce to be one serving of vegetables and dairy.

"Alright p'tite but on one condition. Tomorrow Remy cooks."

"Deal now go get me some cheese." Ky told him impatiently. Remy walked into what happened to be the garage. His motorcycle was their and he rode it to the store. He got the cheese and stole a buck or two off of everyone between the dairy and checkout. As he waited in line a song started known as 'Lola' by The Kinks. It scared him about any girls named Lola if he were drunk or sober. The teller's name happened to be Lola So he safely decided no to flirt with her. Just pay and leave. When he got back to the base there was a noodle flung at the ceiling.

"It stuck Ky." stated Jen amazed at what this could do with cooking it.

"It's done. Remy dump the cheese on the counter and you can go. It's time for the secret part of making canned sauce better." she told him. Remy pouted and put on a puppy dog face. He looked like he was about to either cry or burst out laughing. "Fine stay. But grate the cheese!" she scolded herself for letting him stay but stirred the sauce. It looked odd when everything about the kitchen was green. Kind of how her room was black. She pushed that thought aside and dumped in the cheese and stirred making a psychedelic effectshe gazed at it for a second and turned off the stove. She took a green hot pad and put it on the table. She took 7 bowls and a plate out. She set out the bowls and put the plate down. "Jen put the strainer on the plate as I go get the others." Ky walked throught the blue hall and into the hall of doors. "COME AND EAT YA MUTANT FRIENDS OF MINE!" she paused. "AND PYRO!" She smirked and went back to the kitchen. She went to the table which was created to trap the first person in so only if 3 people got up they could get out. She unfortunately did not know of the great purpose of this table. Remy sat up beside her and Jen next to him. Jillian sat next to Jennifer before Pyro could he instead sat next to Jesse who was sitting next to Ky leaving Morgan on the end. After Everyones third bowl Ky looked at the dishes sadly. "Aw I wanted fourths and there's no more. I will have to remember to make more next time." Remy nodded to Jesse. Ky looked at the two oddly until they squished her and eveyrone scooted as far away as possible. "Get away you two. NOW!" she shouted. Jeesse and Remy got away from her and the six got out of the table and fled. She realized they left her with the dishes. Ky angrily put them in the sink and stormed off to bed. But found the Ragin' Cajun rereading her poem. "Whatcha think?:

"T'at Remy won't let ya die in peace. Pieces mebe but not peace." he stated jokingly. Ky pushed her bed up against the wall just to be sure and went to bed.

Longest yet. It only took me three times to do it. Stupid Puter. (Authoress kicks it) It kept not saving it when I got done. Now to think up next chappie. Would have been up last night (kicks ) but the thing wouldn't let anyone log in.


	12. Oh How Powers Are Forgotten!

You know I don't know if I'm going to die the first day of school. I have shop first period with the teacher mentioned way back when in chapter... well the one Ky met Remy. I've cooked up a GREAT story. With a little inspiration from the person inspiring Morgan. Give a hand to... Morgan. Anyways. On with the chapter. In Which Ky Helps Remy Nice name eh?

It was very early around five in the morning and something was wrong. Ky felt a large slightly moving lump at the end of her bed. She nudged it with her foot and when it didn't move far she opened her eyes to see blackness. Surprising in an all black room. Ky muttered and got up. The lump looked human like. Remy's bed was deserted. The teen flipped on the lights and blinked several times. It was then Ky learned why his bed was empty. He had gotten sick, she hoped not of her spaghetti, and had probably tried to get to the bathroom and collapsed on her bed. His legs weren't on her bed they were in standing position but his figure was sprawled to the side. Ky sighed and went to get someone. She glanced at the clock she failed to notice before. 5:23 it's red led output read. (oo an unintentional rhyme.) { I'm gonna kill him tomorrow and make it look like the killer flu came back.} Ky walked off in search of a bucket if worse came to worse. Which in this house hold she expected it to. When she got back she thought of something. {He's much to big for me to carry. And I can't dump him on the floor... erg. He better not barf on my blanket, bed, sheet, or mattress.} Ky pulled her blanket down as far as her fourteen year old introvert's build could without really touching him. The least she did of that the better. She pulled him up by the neck of his shirt he had on up to the head of her bed. Oddly this did not wake the usually light sleeper. The girl tucked him in and waited humming in the room. The humming gave to lightly singing which gave to pacing which in turn gave to watching the clock. At 9 she woke her friend Demon.

"Gosh What's got you waking me up at 9 in the middle of July? Must be bad." stated Demon curious and a little scared.

"Remy's sick. His foreheads burning he hasn't woken up and I found him passed out on the foot of my bed. I thought Morgan had called a wolf or something to keep Remy off. Alas, I was sadly mistaken. It might have been the worst case of... LACK THERE OF! Or a fever or flu. What do you think?" asked Ky. Demon had spent her free time one year reading a dictionary. But not the boring kind the MEDICAL kind so that's why she woke up her and not someone like Jesse who could cure him. That would be TOO easy. The girls walked the two doors down and found a sickly Cajun thrashing about.

Dream of Remy and Pyro BWAHAHAHA

Remy and Pyro were in a room with two doors. One labeled 'Untouchable' and the other 'The Easily Annoyed One' Remy pondered the door as both described Rogue. He finally settled for untouchable. He winked at Pyro and walked opened the door. He saw Rogue in a glass case as if on display. She had no emotion no movement. No scowl, no try to hold back her real emotion. Just blankness. Remy pounded on the case. Rogue turned to him and laughed evilly. Her hand went through the case as a hole was formed and she absorbed him.

Remy awoke with a start. Which scared the two girls. As he was about to ask them a question he saw a bucket on the ground. His body took control and the bucket was not empty long. "Sprite, 7-up or ginger-ale?" asked a voice beside the bed. Remy saw it was Shadow asking after lifting his head. He noticed that the two had none of the items asked about.

"Beer."

"Alright Ginger-ale it is. We knew you'd see it our way." Ky rambled. It was obvious she heard Remy right though. He was about to retort but nature was cruel to him that day. Ky got a fresh bucket and Demon and her went to the store. {I hope the X-Dweebs aren't there.} thought Ky. Now there's someone (I forget who) who says: Whenever the worst possible time is that's when it'll be. In other words Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Rogue were on relationship or family bonding. Getting birthday party supplies for a surprise party for Logan wasn't an ideal thing but then again no one knows when that guys birthday is. Ky and Demon flew there by way of invisibility. Ky took a lot of focus but finally got her to stay visible and Jillian invisible. Around 20 minutes of concentration. In the pop area is where the two parties met up. Ky had been toning out everything to find.... GINGER-ALE! Silly you. Scott tripped over her as she was crouching trying to chose between store brand and name brand. "Hey. I know you! You're the ones from the place where Mr. Claws and a temper took me too after I was kidnapped! I like my new room better. A little. I have to share and my roomie's sick. Now if you excuse me Someone needs Ginger-ale." she stated.

"What do you know about Jesse Carrol?" Scott asked. In Texas there was no one by the name so recruiting failed miserably

"Oh Monk? He's on our squad. Not the Brotherhood and not the Acolytes. We have no name. Come on Demon let's go before I lose my concentration. And then we'd have to wreak havoc."

"Alright Ky. Goodbye new found enemies." Jillian waved but no one could see.

"Creepy voices from invisible friends. I see you're working on your powers." Rogue mumbled.

"Yea, she's got some... OBVIOUS mutations. We should keep our powers for surprise..."whispered Ky directing it towards Rogue. Ky and Shadow went to the check-out line and Ky bummed some money off Jillian. The whole river thing left Ky without any cash. IT was the same store Remy got cheese at and 'Lola' was playing again.

_I met her in a club down in old Soho  
Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry-cola  
C-O-L-A cola  
She walked up to me and she asked me to dance  
I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice she said Lola  
L-O-L-A Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
Well I'm not the world's most physical guy  
But when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine  
Oh my Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
Well I'm not dumb but I can't understand  
Why she walked like a woman and talked like a man  
Oh my Lola la-la-la-la Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
Well we drank champagne and danced all night  
Under electric candlelight  
She picked me up and sat me on her knee  
And said dear boy won't you come home with me  
Well I'm not the world's most passionate guy  
But when I looked in her eyes well I almost fell for my Lola  
La-la-la-la Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
Lola la-la-la-la Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
I pushed her away  
I walked to the door  
I fell to the floor  
I got down on my knees  
Then I looked at her and she at me  
Well that's the way that I want it to stay  
And I always want it to be that way for my Lola   
La-la-la-la Lola  
Girls will be boys and boys will be girls   
It's a mixed up muddled up shook up world except for Lola   
La-la-la-la Lola  
Well I left home just a week before  
And I'd never ever kissed a woman before  
But Lola smiled and took me by the hand  
And said "Dear boy I'm gonna make you a man!"   
Well I'm not the world's most masculine man  
But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man  
And so is Lola  
La-la-la-la Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
Lola la-la-la-la Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
_This song disturbed Ky as well which released her hold on Jillian's invisibility. Kurt poked Scott who saw her and all heck broke out. Finally hours later Ky and Jillian got back battered and bruised. Well mentally from the song. They gotta away from the four X-men with a few scrapes and bruises. Remy was in a terrible state as the food Jennifer and Morgan made would not stay down. Why? He had no Ginger-Ale silly. Jesse finally woke up at 3 in the afternoon and knocked on doors until he found them in Ky's room nursing Remy.

"You idiots. Why didn't you wake me up to heal him?" asked a slightly sleepy Jesse.

"Remy t'ink dat de p'tites like 'im too much.__" stated Remy.

"Ya right keep on thinking that. Hey Jesse make yourself useful." Ky told her long time friend motioning towards Remy. Jesse came over and concentrated on healing Remy. Who was pretty much better anyways.

"T'anks homme." stated the now healthy Cajun.

"Now that you're better would you get OUT OF MY BED!" shouted Ky. Remy slowly obliged, and made it to his bed. Where he collapsed. "_I met her in a club down in old Soho. Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry-cola "_ whispered Ky. IT had gotten stuck in her head and she didn't like it there.

"No not dat! Anyt'ing bu' dat!" shouted Remy who's eyes had flashed open. Ky flashed her friends a toothy grin and started singing 'Take on me' by Aha (A.N. Don't own either song.) Which Remy didn't mind as much. (Author's friend's note: As much? That song is more annoying than heck! But that's because you sing it too much for my liking.) And the others ran as fast as possible to get out of the singer's earshot.

Bye gotta get some sleep to torment the sixies tomorrow. I'm an official 8th grader Tuesday. BYE Y'all. Ack not a Texan accent! Nooooooo!


	13. The Long Awaited Chapter 12 or the Caper...

Hello and welcome to Chapter 12 of Shadow: The New Recruit

Magneto had forgotten where he found the cat like Sabertooth. Somewhere in Canadia err Canada was all he remembered. Meanwhile Remy was getting better from whatever he had. Sitting and listening to Ky sing… Morgan stumbled down a hall to realize she hadn't seen it before. She walked down the hall to find two doors, one silver and one yellow. Morgan ran back to the hall with everyone's rooms and began to shout. "KY! THERE'S A YELLOW DOOR! A YELLOW DOOR!" Remy, in order to save his hearing, thrust Ky out after opening the door. A thief like Remy needs good hearing.

"What? All I heard was: Ky get out dere Remy needs 'is ears!" Ky told Morgan.

"Oh there's this hall, and I went down it and found some doors. We've found the kitchen, the bathrooms, and the bedrooms what's left?" asked Morgan.

_"Knights in White Satin Never reaching the end,_

_Letters I've written never meaning to send!" _sang Ky.

"What?" questioned Morgan.

"One for a closet, and the other might be a study." Explained Ky.

"Ah, how boring. Let's check it out though." Morgan commanded gently. She grabbed Ky's wrist and tugged her towards the hall. She finally got to the silver door. "I'll open it."

Beyond the door she found… THE END OF THE CHAPTER! (Gets kicked by the Morgan's.) J/k she found a closet, and paint.

"You know I wanted to repaint my room. The brown's too overwhelming. WHEE!" she shouted grabbing the two closest paint cans and running out. Ky peered into the closet and noticed it was larger than she thought. She wandered in and managed to get to the back.

"'Ello mate, Morgan told me you were in 'ere." Pyro told Ky walking in.

"Bwahahahaha! G'day mates. Oi an open door." Pyro's other personality took over. Meaning, yes… he shut the door. Ky fell against the wall, and to her surprise it rotated behind her.

"Wha!"

"Ky! Oi look stuff!" Pyro shouted giddily.

"Well that's descriptive!" Ky muttered sarcastically getting up and looked around the room. "Wait it is stuff, written on the wall 73 times in red pen." The sentences said, "I will not write 'stuff' on the wall 74 times …"

"Wonder who wrote it…" Ky whispered to herself.

" Me." Pyro stated. "Oi got bored."

"You knew about this? AND YOU DIDN"T TELL US!"

"This is the detention room at Bayville High. I got bored one time and decided to prove my hatred of Magneto to Wanda."

"By how?"

"Disobeying him. Oi'm not supposed to write on the walls in red pen at all."

"But how in the name of Bob the Headless Chicken did we get here?" Ky asked.

"Who's Bob the Headless Chicken?" Pyro asked innocently.

"Master of the headless chickens. I am erm their 'herder' or so my friends tell me." She looked around. Apparently no janitors had been here for a while. July does that to a school. Ky walked up to a desk. It was almost covered in writing, and where there wasn't writing there were drawings or gum occupying the space.

"Bob takes better care of Jack then whomever sat here took care of this desk, and Jack's the one who added 'headless' to Bob's title!"

"What does Bob do ta Jack?" Pyro asked mildly amused.

"Scratch his eyes out and ask him about his head's whereabouts. DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING CHIKENESE IS? ABOUT 1/100 OF HOW ANNOYING HEADLESS CHICKENESE IS!" Ky ranted. "Hey we could go spy or prank the school."

"Roight, and how are we going to do that? It's not like we're----"

"Forgetting my powers?"

"Oh yea, Oi forgot."

" Let's go!" Ky shouted. She grabbed Pyro's wrist and ran head first into the door. " I gotta find a less painful way to invis,"

"Oi think that should be your #1 priority Sheila. Other than foinding a guy."

"Hey who put you up to that?" Ky asked angrily.

" No one it jut popped out," Pyro tried to explain.

"You know, I haven't met Wanda, but who is she and why do you have to prove your hatred of Magy to her?" Ky questioned the Australian troublemaker.

"Buckethead's daughter and Pietro's twin sister. Mag put her in the loony bin when she was knee high to a grasshopper." Pyro told her.

"Ouch. Do all parents with mutant kids suck at parenting?" Ky wondered out loud.

"I'd rather not guess, Let's go terrorize the school, and then put some steaks on the Barbie!" Pyro cackled.

"Sorry Cajun's cooking tonight. It's the only way I could get him to 'buy' cheese for me. But let's go terrorize the school!" Ky shouted with glee. For thirteen minutes Ky and Pyro terrorized the school and any poor souls, with fire wolverines. --- the creature not the person--- and invisible stunts. It also helped Ky could climb walls so if anyone reached in the air, she would just pull herself tightly against the ceiling and out of harms way. Gosh summer schoolers are jumpy when they think there's someone there… BOO! Aw, I didn't scare you. Well anyways Ky became visible because she bugged Leech, or whatever that kids name is and fell on her head.

" Ow! Darn kid, what do you do leach powers away?" Ky asked rubbing her head. " Oh everyone I'm Shadow an evil mutant… Boo! Aw, I didn't scare you."

"Sure you did. Just a little," the teacher explained before fainting.

"Alright gotta get a pyromaniac and run. Cheerio--- aw great British or whoever again." Ky hit a desk with her hand and exited via stage left. Or is it stage right? Anyways she bumped into Pyro.

"Sheila why'd you stop your powehs?"

"Not my choice I bugged a mutant too much and voila we're visible again and I have a splitting headache." Ky explained massaging her head gently. "Let's go!" they ran as they heard footsteps. They found the wall just in time. But there was no light in the closet and the door wouldn't open. "Don't stand so close to me…"

"By the Police."

"No, don't stand so close to me, it's creepy." Ky told him, shoving him into the door unaffectedly. Eventually Jesse came by and let them out.

"Togetherness time?" Jesse asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No Oi'm taken, or at least Oi only loike one person." Pyro defended.

"Flames?" asked Jesse. Before Pyro could reply, Ky interjected.

"Buckethead's daughter."

"What about flames?" inquired Jesse.

"Oi loike 'er powehs not 'er." Pyro explained.

"Well then you're free to go Pyro. Now Ky on the other hand…" Pyro hearing that, he ran far away. Very Quickly too.

"Never knew he could run so fast."

"Ky…"

"What?"

"What day is it? There's no calendars in here."

"Ya know what? I don't know or care. Let's open the other door." Ky stated pushing him slightly out of the way to get out. She turned the knob slowly and opened the door quickly to find… YOU! Wait no that'd scare them too much. They found… bad stuff… called… SUGAR! Well Pyro + Other Mutants + large amounts of sugar BAD or HYPERNESS! Well Jesse, Jennifer, Jillian and Remy stayed sugarally sober. However the other three got sugar high. Morgan locked her door and began painting with hyper speed! Ky bounced off the walls at the mention of Longview, which homesick Jesse mentioned a lot. Pyro went on a rampage to find Wanda. (( Holds up Wyro/ Panda & Romy Signs)) When he found her he had a sugar low and died… well his other personality died. Leaving sensible Pyro in Wanda's room staring at a lump in her bed.

"Mmmph, leave me alone Toad I'm tired." Wanda managed to get out.

"G'day Sheila, Oi'm not Toad so I'll stay," Pyro told the half-asleep troublemaker grinning. He stepped to the side when she hexed a pillow his way. Since she wanted her other pillow she hexed Pyro out and her door to lock. "Oi take it she's tired."

"Well yeah. What do you have rocks for brains?" inquired, none other than, Lance. A white streak came by and Pietro strutted up.

"Shouldn't you be with Jesse, Remy, and the girls?" asked the speed demon.

"Girls?" asked Blob, Lance, and Todd at the same time.

"Don't make 'm cross. Two o' 'em have big lungs." Explained Pyro.

"How many?" asked once again single Lance.

"Four, Magneto's newest lackey's," Pietro smirked telling them. Tabitha walked into the group.

"More girls on our side? AWESOME!" she shouted.

:"But they aren't staying here," Lance informed her depressed.

"Oi share a room with a Sheila who creates fire! Oi loike Wanda though. Oi'm confused!" he paused. "My crazy side died leaving me here. Who's up for a party at my base?"

"ME!" shouted everyone except Mystique. Yes even Wanda and Piotr. They all magically traveled by way of POWDERED SUGAR! When they got to the base Ky was standing on the ceiling in… a… DRESS! Just kidding! In mutant-ex ((think spandex)) guaranteed not to discolor with mutant uses, guarantee voided when bathrooms aren't accessible.

"Welcome to our base! Please don't feed the," she told them pausing to giggle, "the hyperer ones. Stay out of Rem and I's room!"

"Pyro, please tell me that's Jesse," groaned Lance.

"That'd be me," stated the previously mentioned mutant walking up.

"A girl, shares a room with Remy, what are you guys, short on rooms?" asked Todd. "Yo."

"Yes," can a reply from a sulky Flames. She came from out of the shadows. "I'm Flames, Pyro's roomie." She bobbed her head slightly at them, her blond highlights ruffled in her brown hair. Morgan came out of her room and a couple of wolves followed.

"I just painted, don't go in." growled Morgan gently.

"Hey! One of the new X-men can become a wolf. I wonder what you can do to 'em" stated Lance.

"Comrades, ve should plan our next battle, ja?" suggested Piotr.

"Remy say Pietro and Ky sneak in after we lure de adults away…" came Remy's luscious voice… ((Slaps self's hand))

"Aww, wait never mind, I wanna raid Mr. Claws with an attitude's room…" came Ky's voice.

"What do you want to raid Logan's room for?" asked Tabitha.

"Fun… revenge… blackmail…." whispered Ky.

Ze next day. Ahem

"Alright we jack Wolvie's bikes, Cyke's car, Jean's BMW, and the X-Van and try to lure the, away with out sending them messages roight?" asked Jesse. "I mean right?"

"Right," replied Piotr.

"Then Pietro and I zoom in invisible, he drops me off, and I raid Logan's closet?" asked Ky.

"Yeah." Said Lance. "Let's do this!"

"Right, how do we get there?" asked Demon coming into the conversation, after taking it all in.

"Ooh let's fly…" Todd playfully suggested.

"Grow up or DIE!" Demon hissed, showing off her fangs.

"Have you tried the gothic look? It would be awesome on you. Did I just say awesome?" asked Wanda.

"I think you did Wanda oh sister of mine." Pietro sugarally stated, batting his eyes, and ticking Wanda off.

"Do I have to break out the P name?"

"No! Not that! Wait, what?" he asked confuzzled. ((Con-fuzz-led adjective, to be confused with a fuzzy mind or expression. Ky had a confuzzled look as she flunked the test.))

"Pie-Pie! Erg it burns to say!" shouted Wanda hexing the boy for no apparent reason. "Sorry! Did I just apologize? Don't answer that!"

"You're cute when you're angry Muffin," Toad said, trying to cheer her up.

"Don't be crazy mate, she's always cute."

"Awwww how," Ky paused to think. "I dooooooooooooooon't know!"

Morgan walked up to Ky and poked her. "The wolves and I agree, she's insane!" she yelled.

"YAY!" replied Ky.

"Took you long enough," muttered Jesse.

"Okay, drivink assignments. I vill drive the van. Remy, you can hotvire, ja?"

"Yes, home Remy can hotwire."

"Remy you get Scott's car, don't wreck it or we will be in worse trouble. Morgan, Jennifer take Wolverine's motorcycle. Delay him the best you can. Don't crash or ve vill fail our mission. Ky, Pietro don't what do you call it in English? Dilly-daddle." Commanded Piotr.

"Alright mates, let's get some food in and go!" Pyro quipped.

"Remy be in charge o' dat task, Jambalaya!"

"Rem, we don't have time for that. Make something that… doesn't take as much time but won't make us gag," Ky tried to explain.

"Mac n' cheese all around!" the Cajun decreed, scuttling off to the kitchen. He got two pots out, and put a lot of water in one and barely any in the other. Remy added flour to the one with barely any water and turned the stove on. In the fridge he found grated cheese and put it into the roué making cheese sauce. The pasta was all in one cabinet so Remy found it fast. Dumping it in the pot of just water he went in search of a colander. When he found it he noticed it was blue and not green like the rest of the kitchen. "Dat's odd." Remy muttered to himself. The Mac n' cheese fed everyone including Blob.

"Mmm cheese," whispered flames happily. She really likes cheese.

"Olright let's go. Now where's that garage?" Pyro asked.

"Follow Remy, mon ami's and pet'te's," Remy told them winking his red on black eyes. Good thing no one was looking into his eyes.

Meanwhile in Canadia err Canada…

Magneto was still trying to find Sabertooth. Was he in New Foundland? That would explain his oddness, Magneto thought to himself. Suddenly he saw a billboard for … **THE WORLD'S LARGEST BALL OF YARN!** Magneto decided to follow the directions and hope Sabertooth was there. He was there, looking at the ball of yarn with the look of Puss-in-Boots is Shrek 2.

"Grow up I won't steal you that." Magneto told him, all demanding-like.

"Then I won't come back with you!" shouted Sabey angrily.

"Fine you feline freak! I'll get another Puss-in-boots. Or shoes."

"Right."

"Fine."

"Say hello to my … son."

"Graydon?"

"No The man in the Moon. Yes Graydon!"

"I'd rather not talk to that scum,"

"Then tell his mother she owes me $10."

"Mystique will probably deny it but okay."

"I fell anger with in me to know that mutant parents don't always give birth to mutant children. That is why Graydon is a failure." Sabertooth stated,

"You know, a human child from two of the top ten most wanted mutants seems to have reasons not to like mutants."

"Well Wanda wants to kill you…"

"That's right, Mesmero gave her her memories back after that whole Apocalypse incident. She was going to terminate him but he bartered her memories for his life. Poor idiot. Now he has neither."

"Who's in charge of your mutant teams?" Sabey asked.

"Piotr, Pietro and Mystique are in charge of the Brotherhood. Pyro and Remy lead my new un named team."

"So you need acolytes. Wait un named? Like a league of Evil Teenagers?"

"I like that, but it needs tweaking. Hmm, Evil teenagers… of DOOM!" Magneto cackled floating away and laughing evilly leaving his evil lackey."

"Wait I'll come back I guess."

"Alright, who do you think we should attempt to recruit?" asked the man with the helm of bucketness.

"Some cuties."

"What about Mystique Vic?"

"We're over."

"Okay, anyways three girls and one guy sound good?"

"Sure why not?"

((I'm open to suggestions on this, but I might bring in Betsy, Polaris and Belladonna. But I dunno for the guy.))

"Remy the only thing here is a van and a motorcycle." Lance pointed out.

"Pietro and I can go on foot," stated Jen.

"Take Morgan too so he doesn't try anything," whispered Ky.

"Why does that concern you?" asked Jen.

"Why doesn't it concern you?"

"I don't know. Morgan can come with us."

"Ok, I want to bite someone…" Morgan stated feverishly.

"Pietro let's---" before Jen was finished, the three of them were rushing towards Xavier's Institute for the Gifted.

"Alright which one o' you is comin' wif Remy?" Remy asked. This led everyone but Ky and Remy to take a large step backwards. "Gee Pet'te didn't hafta be so eager. Remy would have taken ya."

"What?" Ky asked looking backwards. "Drat fine I'll go with… you."

"Have…fun? No I mean a nice ride," stated Demon.

"Ok… HEY!" Ky yelled. Demon smiled and shoved her towards the motorcycle. Remy got out kneepads for Ky and himself.

"These are fo' any corners dat be tight," explained Remy rummaging around some more he found two helmets. "These are fo' any sudden stops."

Sarcastically Ky shouted, "YAY!" she grabbed her items and put them on. Her items were pure navy blue.

Remy got on and said, "Hold on tight."

"Right… to what?"

"Remy."

"Any other choices?"

"Non, not unless you wish to fall off."

"I should have gone with Pietro," Ky muttered. She got on after Remy and put her arms around his waist. The rest piled into the van and somehow fit, except Demon and Tabitha.

"Up for a test flight?" asked Jillian.

"Testing what?" inquired Tabitha.

"Flying high enough not to be seen."

"Okay, let's go Demon," Boom-Boom hopped on her piggyback style.

"Onward!" shouted Piotr. The garage doors opened and they all exited.

Pietro, Morgan, and Jennifer however were getting bored.

"They're so slow." Pietro stated annoyed.

"Did you ever think that you were just too fast?" asked Morgan.

"Shouldn't you be hijacking Logan's motorcycles?" asked Pietro changing the subject.

"Fine," replied Morgan tugging Jennifer along.

"Wait, Pietro how do we get in?" asked Flames.

"Here let me take you," he told them grabbing them by the arms and running them over the fence. Morgan and Jennifer took off to drive off with Wolvie's bikes. They were about ready to leave when Logan came in. Seeing thieves on his bikes he made that threatening noise.

SNIKT-

"You must be Logan. Got to go!" Morgan shouted. She turned on the bikes and started driving towards the garage doors. Jennifer followed suit throwing a small fireball at Logan's feet. Or at least tried too. Logan jumped out of the way of the fireball coming towards his knees.

"Note to self, work on aim." Jennifer muttered. The garage door swung open to reveal the other drivers.

"Comrade, make with the boom," Piotr told Remy.

"Right!" Remy yelled grabbing for his cards, but found they were missing. "'Ey Remy's cards be gone!" improvising he found a soda can and threw it at Logan. "Just go after your bikes."

"I'm trying to!" Logan exclaimed barreling out of the garage. Remy hotwired the X-van and Scott's car before other adult people got there. Just in time too. Piotr revved up just as Scott, Jean, and Professor X wheeled or ran in.

"Stop!" shouted Scott as Jesse walked into the fight.

"We don't want to and you can't make us one-eye!" he shouted noticing Cyke's eyepiece. "Oh joy, new Brotherhood recruits," muttered Scott. Remy and Piotr backed out in the van and Jesse jumped into Scott's car.

"Goodbye enemies newly acquainted. I am… Monk!" Jesse paused. "Monk, Shadow, Demon, Flames and Wild Child have come…"

"Don't leave from the battle!" yelled Jean.

"Chase us… if you dare, yo!" shouted Toad from the Van Lance was driving.

"Scott, Jean lets go in the new vehicle." Professor X stated.

"The ULOA-8?" asked Scott.

"Yes," Professor Xavier stated gravely.

"I claim shotgun!" called Kitty walking in.

"Sorry Kitty, this doesn't concern you. The 'Hood took our vehicles," stated Scott.

Oh and the cuter Acolytes Jean added telepathically to Kitty.

"Ok," Kitty told them leaving. The three got into the ULOA-8 and turned it on. It hummed to life and shot outside and down the road.

"Slower please Scott," Professor X stated gripping his chair.

"Sorry Professor, it's a bit odd."

Cycles

Wolverine was having some time chasing Morgan on foot. He'd given up on Jennifer a while ago. Suddenly Morgan crashed into a fence. "Come my furry brethren and sistren? Sisters!" she shouted gleefully. Logan took his chance and hit Morgan on the head. He noticed a sign, which said: **Wolf Sanctuary Beware! You have been warned!** She fell over, but he knew the wolves were probably coming. Wolverine dragged her along the road for a while and noticed a splitting pain in his finger. He turned to see Morgan biting it "Mmm Mom, I like these cookies." She muttered chewing on on his finger.

"Dang it! Get off my finger bub!"

"Mom are these really cookies?"

"Two things, I'm not your Mom. Two, that's my finger not a cookie." Logan grunted.

"Mom you're so silly," Morgan whispered falling back to sleep.

Meanwhile…

"Ky-what-am-I-here-for-again?" asked Pietro.

"Go look through people's stuff, take blackmail pictures." She told him tossing an invisible camera.

"You know invisible cameras are hard to catch or use," he replied dashing off. Ky went back looking through Logan's room and uncovered…dirty clothes! Ah! "Yuck! Hmm boxers, the flagpole at school…" Shadow got out a trash bag and slid them in. She looked back at where they were and saw a shiny… key! Looking around she saw a fridge and opened it to find a locked partition. The key fit and behind it was a lot of beer… duh its Logan. Ky pulled out a camera and took pictures.

"Uh Logan are you here?" asked Hank knocking. Ky quickly locked and closed the fridge, butting the key in the bag. "Hmm, I'll just put this anti-theft device in his fridge," the fuzzy, blue, old man stated. He opened up the fried and slid a microchip in the keyhole.

Le chase

"Professor do you have any idea why they would do this?" asked Jean. Professor X concentrated and his face turned grim.

"To lead us away from the institute. Scott, turn us around!"

Logan and Morgan

Logan managed to find a payphone and get in it with Morgan before the wolves caught up. "Dang you'd make friends with Rahne," he told the sleeping Morgan.

"Mmm toast," she muttered. "Turkey feathers?"

Jennifer found the wrecked bike and trail of wolves. She followed it to the phone booth. Morgan just had to free the wolves didn't she? Flames snuck as quiet as she could to the booth. She pried the doors open, and taking Morgan out quickly and stealthily as possible she felt success. Sliding the doors back and feeling better Jen hopped back onto the bike.

"Morgan, rise and shine time," Jen tried to awaken her.

"Just eight more years ma,"

"No, and drop the accent!"

Ky

Ky found her way to Rogue's room. "Hmm, black, I like," she muttered turning to the other side, what she saw un-invised her. "Pink! IT BURNS!" Rogue heard the shout and ran in.

"Back already?" she asked slowly pulling off one glove.

"Yea, gathering blackmail stuff. Wanna copy of Logan's key to his beer when I make some?" Ky asked.

"Nah, Logan'd skin meh. You took his key?" Rogue inquired.

"Yup, we got all the adults away." Rogue looked at her puzzled at what to do and sighed.

"Sorry but I hafta," she told her reaching a hand towards Ky's face.

"Huh?" asked Ky before being zapped.

Le chase

Remy had driven in a circle before he noticed the X-geeks had left. He went back to the institute to pick up the covert spies, or at least to look for them. More for spying on Rogue, but he needed an excuse.

A cliffy after so long of not updating. Sorry, I just never got around to typing because of school and all. I had it all written down in my notebook that got written in by sevvies because I forgot it in Orchestra. Grrr. Oh well, tell me how it was.


End file.
